The present invention is related to introducer sheaths and cannulae for the introduction of catheters and the like into a patient's vascular system. Introducer sheaths are relatively rigid tubes which generally do not extend very far into the patient's vascular system since they are designed to merely provide access to the vascular system. A problem with conventional introducer sheaths is that they are generally not long enough to protect the vessel through which the catheter is advanced.
The present invention also relates to a cannula for introduction of catheters and infusion of fluids. Conventional Y-armed cannulae for introduction of catheters and infusion of fluids are relatively rigid tubes which also do not extend very far into the patient's vascular system. Thus, Y-armed cannulae are also generally not long enough to protect the vessel through which the catheter is advanced.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and device for the introduction of catheters and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and device for introduction of catheters and infusion of fluids.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and device for cannulating a patient's blood vessel.